doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Day When I Was Born
|-|1979 version= The Day When I Was Born (The Day I Was Born) is an episode from the Doraemon (1979 anime), a short film and an episode from the Doraemon (2005 anime). Plot Trivia * This is the first episode to imply the characters' birth order. ** As Suneo and Gian are shown as babies (with their mother) at the hospital on the day that Nobita was born, this implies that Suneo is the oldest of the trio (born on February 29), followed by Gian (June 15), then Nobita (August 7). ** Because of Japaneses School's April 1 cut off date, Shizuka's birth cannot take place after Gian's or Nobita's, else she would've been in one grade belows the boys. ** However, because of the cut off date, Suneo should be in one grade above than the rest of the group. |-|Short film= Doraemon: The Day When I Was Born is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime, a Doraemon short film, and an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. It was premiered on March 9, 2002 in Japan. Plot One hot summer day, Nobita is skipping around with a bag, only to be stopped by a group of ants walking in the middle of the path taking a lollipop. Carefully but clumsily, Nobita tries not to trample or get bitten by the ants. After succeeding, he trips and stumbles across a large tree. This large tree stuns Nobita and puts him into wonder. Later, Nobita comes back to his home excited for his upcoming birthday (August 8th, 1995) and calls for Doraemon, eventually waking him up. Nobita then has an argument with his mother and bumps into her, upsetting her. Nobita's mother and father scold and punish him for being ill-behaved. Upset, Nobita decides to run away on his own for a bit of time. Nobita then believes that he ran away from a family to Tamako and Nobisuke but Doraemon takes Nobita to when he was born to prove he's their son. Characters *Nobi Nobita *Doraemon *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Takeshi Gouda *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Shizuka's mother *Gian's mother *Suneo's mother *Nobita's grandmotherMentioned Only Gadgets used *Time Machine Cast * Trivia * Videos |-|2005 version= The Day When I Was Born is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime, a short movie of Doraemon, and an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot The gang arranges a meeting at the empty lot to see who is the cutest as a infant. As Nobita took a while to find his album the rest decided to start looking at the photos which Nobita managed to return on time. The photo shows that Gian is a very big infant, Suneo's fox-faced and Shizuka's very cute. However, somehow there's no photo of baby Nobita which casts a doubt on him. Gian and Suneo then speculates that reason might be connected to the origin of his "weird name". Nobita then returns home to find his photo, only to be scolded by Tamako and Nobisuke for forgetting to tidy up the albums and books that he pulled out of the shelf. Nobita is further confused when Tamako says that she "couldn't remember that she gave birth to a child like this" and believed that he wasn't truly their son and ran away with Doraemon says that "the name Nobita doesn't have meaning" as an insult to injury. Nobita decides to go to Shizuka's house but after seeing Shizuka and her mother go outside happily, he decides to go elsewhere. He eventually has to hide from the rain under the bridge near the river. He then spots a kitten reunited with its family, making him more repressed. After the sun comes out, Doraemon manages to find Nobita and persuade him to return home and say that his resemblance to Tamako is the most decisive proof that they're family. Nobita however, still finds it hard to believe him. In order to persuade him, Doraemon suggests using the Time Machine to find the truth. When they reached 10 years ago in the past, they followed Nobisuke who receives a call from the nurse that Tamako is about to give birth to a infant. On the way to the hospital, Nobisuke stops by the Camera Shop to buy a camera. They managed to reach the hospital in time shortly and the baby Nobita's screaming is heard. The three of them then follow the nurse to the room where Tamako recovers. Nobisuke then thanks Tamako for her hard work. She then replies that he is the one to be thanked for their son for being born healthy. Nobisuke then proceeds to take pictures of baby Nobita and the present Nobita and Doraemon barge in the room to see himself which Nobita complains that he look like a baby monkey (which is an exaggeration). Nobisuke then chases them out of the room in anger. Tamako then asks her husband about her mother-in law which he replies that she went to tell their relatives about this heartwarming event. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Shizuka's mother *Nobita's grandmotherMentioned Only Gadgets used *Time Machine Trivia * Video zh:我出生的那一天 Category:Short films Category:1979 anime episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita